


Storm

by viridianaln9



Series: Best Frieds Forever Spider & Bird [6]
Category: Fantastic Four, Justice League - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Johnny is a flirt, M/M, Multi, Overprotective Parents, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9
Summary: Nightwing is dealing with two teammates and the Team wonders the relationship that she has outside of them.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Best Frieds Forever Spider & Bird [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565182
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Nightwing: 18   
> Spiderman: 18

**Best Friend Forever Spider & Bird **

**Storm**

In Mount Justice which really had become the beacon for all the young teens in the superhero world a place where they could find peace from their mentors and everything in the outside also other heroes from other teams. Well, today was not one of those days, Nightwing saw as everyone seemed to be annoyed and they didn't want to be there.

"Why am I even here?" Wally asked even though he knew the answer.

"You're Kid Flash," Bart told him.

"Not helping kid," Wally told Bart. Wally stood next to Artemis, because even if they had broken up after Wally had come back from being missing in the speed-force for one year they were trying to get back together in a way. Nightwing could put the mask that it didn't hurt her that the guy she had given her heart to loved someone else because that made her sound cliché the bad thing was that it was true.

"When will the guest going to arrive?" Robin asked. Today they were going to get two superheroes one from the Avengers and one from the Fantastic Four.

"I don't know," Nightwing told her little brother. She was really hoping in getting the two people she liked the most not that she didn't like anyone she cared about most of the Avengers and she only liked two people from the Fantastic Four.

"Come on really they practically know you," Robin told her and Nightwing smiled.

"I think we will know when they get here," Conner got up and went to stand next to his sister and brother.

"How long do we have to wait?" Conner asked.

"Uh…" Nightwing didn't get to finish that sentence when two things or somebodies came into the mountain the computer didn't get to finish to put names to the bodies when someone picked Nightwing up wrapping the arms around her waist.

"Hello, love of my life," The voice said and kissed Nightwing in the lips, half of the team stopped talking to look at the scene. Most of them had faces of shock at someone saying that out loud since

  1. Batman was somewhere in the building
  2. So was Superman and everyone knew that Nightwing was their daughter from her Robin days.



"Hello, Johnny," Nightwing said with a smile on her face, her eyes behind the mask were full mischief. She knew that Johnny was kidding because he said the same thing to Penny and her all the time, they saw each other when they hung out in a café hidden from pretty much the whole world.

"Shouldn't it be hello, honey?" Spiderman said.

"Shut-it web-head," Nightwing told her. Unlike her Penny didn't have a neutral name. Penny tried to hide from her parents and went out as a boy. It had worked out but not for too long Rachel blamed it on having the God of Lies living Avengers Tower even if both of them were said God of Lies favorites, but instead of changing the name she just decided to keep it even if people knew she was a girl.

"You're Johnny Storm," Impulse said coming up fast. Wally who was standing next to Artemis didn't miss that Johnny had not taken his hand off Nightwing's waist and the kiss had not help.

"Yeah, the one and only Human Torch," Johnny said. "I'm all hot," He said that to Nightwing and wrapped his arms around Spiderman's waist too. Robin and Superboy were both glaring at him with different versions of the Bat-glare. Nightwing and Spiderman rolled their eyes.

"You're late," Batman said coming out of nowhere and scaring the heck out of everyone. He glared at the hand and Johnny took his hands off Nightwing's waist and Spiderman's.

"Hey Bats, so let's get going with the mission," Johnny said.

"You know if you want die this fast you should have told me," Spiderman whispered at him. Batman just sent Johnny a glare and the entire team moved to the debrief room and explained the mission to everyone.

"The teams will be chosen accordingly," Superman told them.

"I call dibs in Spider-girl and Nightwing," Johnny told them and the girls tried not to put their heads on their hands.

"You know this is the reason Wade doesn't trust me with him," Penny whispered to Rachel who chuckled but stopped when she saw Batman looked at her.

"I think that would be a great idea," She told him, the team turned to her.

"How so?" Wally asked.

"Well I've worked with both Spiderman and the Human Torch before this isn't my first rodeo so to speak and it would help the team not have so much time adjusting if what we're trying to get is information," Rachel said the excuse that came to her head.

"Very well," Batman said.

The teams were chosen, and everyone began to move. Johnny who was more playful noticed the glare that Kid Flash gave him, he knew he would get it from Superboy, Robin and both Supes and Bats he didn't know he was going to get glares from anyone else. Johnny looked at Kid Flash and gave him a grin before he did something, he stood next to Nightwing and gave her a kiss on the cheek and KF's eyes went blazing.

"Hmm…that's interesting," Johnny said.

"What the fact that both my Dad's want to kill you for kissing my cheek?" Nightwing asked.

"Nope, let's go girls," Johnny said.

As the three of them left Artemis turned to Wally and felt kind of bad for him. They had broken up because she told him that she knew that he was in love with Nightwing. She knew he was trying to get back with her, but it wouldn't work when the large shadow of Nightwing was going to be behind her.

"Maybe they're just friends Wally," Artemis said. What she didn't count on was Impulse talking?

"If they got together, they would make the hottest couple ever," Impulse said.

"They do make a cute couple," Cassie said.

"Yeah, just friends," Wally told Artemis.

$

"So, not that it's any of my business, but what's up with you and that Flash Kid?" Johnny asked Nightwing as they scouted out.

"Radio silence," Nightwing said.

"Aww come on I'm whispering," Johnny said.

"He's being my teammate since I was Robin, we are friends," Nightwing told him. Penny nudges her slightly as Johnny turned around.

"Are you girls going to my show?" he asked.

"Who wouldn't want to see you smash into a wall?" Penny told him.

"Hey that was only once," Johnny said.

"Yeah and your bike burst into flames," Rachel told him.

$

After they got the information thankfully without making it a bigger deal than it was for once, they all went back to the Mountain.

"Told you all I needed was my girls," Johnny told Batman.

"Please don't kill him; he doesn't know how to control his mouth," Spiderman said. "And I have to return him to Sue Storm," Batman just gave them a blank stare.

"Your actions were satisfactory," Batman said and to everyone that was a good job.

"Well I see you around," Johnny said and gave Nightwing a wink as both him and Spiderman left. Nightwing was left with a team curious about her and Johnny Storm thankfully her parents knew the real relationship with Johnny and were kind of used to it even if they didn't like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and comment


End file.
